Black Cat and the Princess
by crimsonwingedkitten
Summary: Train, Eve and Sven find themselves in the company of a new furry friend - but she's not who she seems. TrainxOC. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Please tell me that was a truck going by." Sven begged.

"No, that was you." Eve replied simply.

Train hugged his stomach, pleading in moans for the sick upset feeling within him to leave him be – or for a whole lot of free food to suddenly appear before him. "We have to find that bounty before my stomach eats itself." His stomach grumbled its agreement.

"Well, we'll have to wait until night fall, he hunts at night, remember?" Sven asked.

Train nodded solemnly. "Then I'll go find a bench to nap on."

Sven frowned, but didn't try and stop the ex-assassin.

"Shouldn't we find a hotel?" Eve asked.

Sven shrugged. "At this point we can't afford one."

Eve sighed and followed after Train, finding his idea of waiting more accomplishing than any that she could think of at that moment. Sven followed reluctantly, his brief case weapon nearly dragging on the concrete path. When he found Train, the brown haired man had already fallen asleep with his hands behind his head – legs crossed over – and his body completely relaxed on a park bench.

"So, what's the plan, Train?"

"Sleep, then find a place to buy milk." Train replied, barely moving.

Sven sat down on the bench with a sigh. "We can't even afford milk, you know that right?"

Train shrugged. "I'll find a way." Then, his eyes flashed open and he sat up, holding a hand out to keep his comrades silent. "Shh."

Sven frowned and looked at Eve who was looking at Train in confusion.

Train stood up with lightning speed and started off down the path towards the exit of the park.

"Train!" Sven called, standing up to follow after his partner. "Eve, come on."

They followed Train down the street at a run, even though he was only walking. They could feel the heat of anger that flowed from him and flew back into their faces.

"Something's wrong." Eve muttered.

"Well, clearly." Sven replied, struggling to keep a hold of his hat. "But what is it?"

Eve shrugged. "This is Train we're talking about. It could be anything."

Sven smirked. "Yeah, it could be a milk bottle left out in the sun or something."

"That is possible. But I doubt that he would be this angry about something like that – astounded, yes; angry, no."

Train stopped in his tracks in an empty street, staring down a dark, dank alleyway that was all but completely hidden from the light of the afternoon sun. They could see the murderous intent hiding in his golden orbs as he glared into the darkness.

Then, Sven and Eve heard it – raucous laughter, cruel words and a mewling kitten.

Train stalked into the alleyway and stood a few meters away from the four teenagers, waiting for them to notice his presence before he had to resort to force.

His eyes found the black kitten on the cold concrete, it's fur was matted and coated in some kind of foul smelling liquid that Train could tell was gasoline – it was cowering in a puddle of the disgusting stuff. The kitten's green eyes were dull and faded due to the pain and sorrow that it was being inflicted with. It mewled pitifully, begging to be set free.

One of the teens sneered as he pulled out a lighter and stuck a cigarette between his lips and lit the stick before placing the lighter back into his pocket. "I wonder how long it would take for a kitten to burn until it's not even there."

His friends made their agreements known and they all stepped back as he took a deep breath of the cigarette in and lifted it from his lips.

Train drew _Hadis_ and shot the cigarette into pieces. The teens all turned in horror as Train placed his gun back where it belonged and he walked forwards, his hands in his pockets. "I don't tolerate the cruel treatment of animals ten times smaller than their attacker." He looked up, his gold eyes ablaze with anger. "Sven." He said curtly, trying not to speak harshly to his partner. "Let's take these delinquents down to the station. There won't be a bounty on their heads but we're sure to receive some kind of reward for our efforts."

The teenagers were too horrified to refuse their arrest, handcuffs bound tightly around their wrists.

Train walked over to the kitten – it was still shaking violently in the puddle of gasoline, it tried to get up in order to back away from the possible threat that was now approaching.

"Easy." Train said softly, reaching his hand out, fingers offered as a sacrifice as he intended for the kitten to sniff them. When it refused and gave him a look, he resorted to petting its tiny head and then scratching under the chin. The kitten leaned its head out unconsciously, beginning a round of broken purrs – he'd found the spot. He smiled and used his other hand to lift it from the puddle and, despite the gasoline it was coated in, cradled it against his white shirt, folding his jacket around it to keep it warm as it began to shiver. "That's the way, girl."

"It's a girl?" Eve asked, looking around his arm.

Train nodded.

"How can you tell?"

"I just can." Train replied patiently. "Sven, let's get out of here. I'll have to find a vet after we take these idiots downtown."

"Wouldn't it be better to take the kitten to the vet now?" Sven asked, forcing the teens to their feet.

Train shook his head. "We'll need proof of what I saw, I'm afraid." He looked down at the kitten, her purrs had subsided, her shivering form cowering against his chest desperately.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

They handed the four teenagers in and gained a minimal reward – but it was enough for a few days worth of food and accommodation. Train took the kitten to the vet and was given some medication to give the kitten for the pain of its minor wounds.

"It could have been far worse." Train explained to Sven and Eve when he arrived at the hotel room. "But I need to get her cleaned; the vet told me that if she were to begin cleaning herself and swallowed any gasoline she could end up in a far worse situation." He placed the kitten in the bath, leaving her there as he went to change his shirt and place his gun in a safe place before he would return.

The kitten looked around herself and fought the urge to lick at her fur. The white bathtub was far too large for her to jump out of, not that she was planning to – the taps were too high for her to reach as well, but she walked over to inspect them.

She turned sharply at the sound of the bathroom door closing and Train's amused chuckle as he walked over, a black tank top on, his black pants still in place. "You know the inevitable, don't you?" He asked as he knelt beside the bath.

She stared at him. Was he assuming that she was scared? Or worried? Not much at all. She walked over as he offered his fingers again and she licked them.

"Sorry that I took a while. I just had to throw down some food or I would have fainted." Train admitted as he turned the taps on and the water poured into the bath.

On an instinct, the kitten jumped at the splashing water, not caring that it was still cold.

Train smiled. "You're a strange cat. Most of you guys hate water."

The kitten looked up at him with her green eyes, still a little dull from her ordeal. She mewled.

His smile widened and he lifted a bottle of hotel shampoo upside down over her back and began to scrub her clean. The kitten shut her eyes in contentment, feeling the petrol being scrubbed off her fur felt better than she thought it could. The water was warm, the shampoo was surprisingly nice and when she looked up at Train, she decided that she could trust whoever this guy was.

When she was cleaned and dried, Train carried her out of the bathroom and placed her on the table.

Sven raised his eyebrows. "She cleaned up pretty well." He noted.

"Yeah." Train agreed. "A good wash and brush was all it took." He placed a plate on the table in front of the kitten and poured some milk into it. She greedily began to lap it up. "And once she's eaten she'll be even better."

"Are we still going to find that bounty of ours?" Sven asked as he took a mouthful of noodles.

Train shrugged. "I suppose we should."

. : . : . : .

Weeks past them by and they caught bounty after bounty and only managed to receive the minimum amount that would usually be expected for a group of three Sweepers. The kitten stayed with them, and slowly she began to grow, but slower than they had expected.

"Kittens are usually full grown by the age of nine months." Eve muttered from behind her book when Train pointed it out one day as they were driving to their next destination.

"Well I guess that's okay, then." Train muttered, still scratching the kitten's chin gently.

They had called her 'Emerald' for lack of a better name. She didn't reject or love the name; she just took it in her stride. She didn't go anywhere near Sven, she'd sit on Eve if Train was unavailable, but Train was by far her owner out of them all.

"You really do attract cats." Sven had said.

Every night, Train would climb onto a roof with Emerald and he would share a bottle of milk with her, setting the bottle down beside him, on its side so that she could lap at the opening. One night, he was nearly asleep on the slightly slanted roof when Emerald nudged his elbow and he looked at her through one eye. She stared at him with her glowing emerald eyes.

"Train." She whispered.

Train nearly fell off the roof when his name slipped through her lips. He stared at the black kitten, who was now looking at him with mournful eyes. "Did you just –?"

"Talk? Yes." Emerald replied. "I always have been able to, Train."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Train asked, gaining some composure as he automatically pulled the kitten into his lap.

She licked her lips nervously and looked up at him. "I was afraid."

"Whatever for?" Train asked, astounded. "How could you be scared of me?"

"I asked those boys for directions and they were going to set me alight." Emerald replied.

Train sighed and pet her head. "Don't remind me. But I see your point."

"Don't tell the others, please. At least not yet. I don't think they'd understand just yet."

Train smiled down at the kitten as she looked out at the starry sky, her short fur being gently brushed by the breeze. "You have my word." He promised as he lifted her onto his shoulder and headed back towards the hotel room. "You know." He said. "We've been sleeping together for weeks now."

"Don't make me dig these claws in." She threatened.

He chuckled softly. "Nah, I wouldn't have it any other way." He admitted.

"Really?"

"Of course." He replied. "So, Em, why do you think you're able to talk?"

Emerald sighed. "I wish I knew, Train. I've been thinking about it really hard, but I just can't think of a possible, valid reason." She opened her mouth, made a small sound, but thought better and closed her mouth.

"Tell me." Train said, looking at her with one of his gold eyes.

She gulped. "Well, I was thinking, that I'm acting much too human to be an actual cat. I was thinking that maybe….I'm a person."

"That is possible and valid." Train said. "Anything is possible these days. Take me for example: I used to be a feared assassin for Chronos and here I am, catching bounties without killing them – not to mention that I didn't even kill my greatest enemy when I had the chance."

Emerald smiled. "Yeah, I guess."

"So, any clues as to why you're a cat then?"

"None. I have no memories. I woke up in an alleyway with no sense of direction." Emerald admitted. She sniffed, feeling a funny sensation behind her eyes. "I feel as though….as though I should be able to cry, but this body just doesn't work that way." She lay over his shoulder, burying her head into his jacket. "I have this hole in my chest and I don't know how to fill it."

Train took her off his shoulder, cradling her like a baby on his forearm and held her close to his chest. "I'll help you find a way to fill it." He promised. "But first, let's sleep."

Emerald let out a delicate yawn and snuggled against his warmth as he opened the hotel window and slid in. Sven was sleeping on the nearby couch and Eve had taken one of the single beds and was nearly invisible under the blankets.

Train lay on the other bed, setting her down the pillow beside his head. "Whoever you were before now, Em, I know that you were someone good, who had a good life and people who loved you."

"How do you know?" Emerald asked, doubting his every word.

He poked her nose gently, grinning from ear to ear. "Because I know you." He replied. "Cat or not."

Emerald felt the strong need to cry again at his words. He was so sure of them, why couldn't be completely believe them? She leant forward and licked the tip of his nose in appreciation and then jumped from the pillow to snuggle under the blankets at his side.

As he drifted off to sleep, she watched with glowing emerald eyes. She watched as his breathing evened out from his climb from the roof to the room – his body relaxed and his arm curled around her tiny form. Her heart was pounding with a forbidden attraction and she shook her head to try and force the thought from her mind. She lay her head down in the crook of his elbow and closed her eyes.

. : . : . : .

"You know." Sven said, as he swallowed a mouth full of food. "I'm surprised that Rinslet hasn't come around to bother us for nearly two months now."

"Maybe it's the cat." Eve suggested. "We've had Emerald for a month and a half now and she usually comes around every two weeks."

Train frowned. "You guys have it all wrong. She doesn't bother us. She bothers _me_. I'm the one that's always pulled the deepest into her schemes." He said as he picked up a chip and lifted it to the neckline of his shirt, looked around and dropped it straight into Emerald's waiting mouth.

The restaurant they were eating in had a strict intolerance to animals, so Train had snuck their little pet in – causing her to blush deeply and hide her face in the cloth of his inner shirt in embarrassment.

"Hey Train, can I talk to you about something?" Sven asked.

Train looked up from feeding Emerald another chip, he blinked twice and then nodded. "Sure, what's up?"

"You've been talking to the cat lately." Sven noted.

"I tend to talk to you as well, but you don't find that unusual." Train said as he passed another chip to Emerald.

"No, Train. I mean. You ask it questions and then you act as though you gain a response. You're like a five year old girl with her dolls." Sven said.

"Maybe I can just tell what Em is saying to me." Train defended.

"I'm just saying that it's confusing and a little frightening. Someone else might assume that you've lost your mind." Sven explained. "I'm just making sure that you're alright. Eve was a little concerned, that's all."

Train looked at Eve, astonished and confused – Eve usually didn't care too much about Train. "You're concerned, Little Princess?"

"Not in the slightest. He's just being a man and trying to hide his worry." Eve replied dryly, not looking up from her thick leather bound book.

Train turned and glared at Sven. "I'm fine, Sven."

"Maybe I should talk to them, Train." A voice suggested.

Sven started and looked around. "What was that?"

Train sighed. "Alright. Let's pay and go back to the hotel. I need to speak with you guys in a private place."

Once they were out of the restaurant, Train placed Emerald on his shoulder where she would be more comfortable. They entered the hotel room and Emerald jumped onto the desk and sat down while Train sat down nearby so that Sven and Eve would sit in the right place – the couch just across from them.

"Okay, guys, the past week or so, I admit, I've been talking to Em as though she can talk back. And this is because she can." Train explained.

"What?" Sven asked.

Emerald stood up and walked towards the edge of the table. "It's true, Sven."

"And I'd been right when I said that she didn't like you because of your dirty habit." Train muttered as Sven pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it. "She hates them because one nearly killed her."

"And I told you that I wasn't going to give up my way of life because a cat didn't like me." Sven said defensively, lighting the cigarette and taking a huge puff of it.

Emerald hissed softly and took a few steps back. "That's so gross. It smells disgusting."

"Why are we talking about my habits?" Sven asked.

"Because you decided to light one up." Eve replied.

Sven frowned and stood up to walk out of the room. "I'm going for some coffee."

Emerald looked down at her paws. "Was I being too hard on him?"

"No." Train replied instantly. "I never much liked the habit either. It was about time someone said something to him about it."

"He's just being a defensive male." Eve added.

"No surprise there." Train muttered. "Come on, Em, Lil' Princess. Let's go and get something to eat." He picked up Emerald from the table and carried her while leading Eve to the door and letting her leave before himself.

. : . : . : .

Months passed and Emerald had barely grown, she was still the size of a five month old kitten. She still shared a bottle of milk and slept by Train's side at night – her heart beginning to pound when he'd look at her in a particular way or compliment her in a peculiarly kind way. She had even become useful when catching bounties. She was bait mostly, or distraction – even though Train hated the idea of her being involved.

"It doesn't feel right that I eat the food and don't assist in getting the money that pays for it." She'd said to Train one night, staring up at the sky. "I want to do my part, and there aren't many other options open."

Train sighed and picked her up from the tiles of the roof and let her rub the side of her head against his cheek. "Just promise me one thing, okay?"

"Anything, Train."

"Don't get hurt, okay?" Train asked. "I don't know what I would do without you now." He let her stand on one of his hands as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a hot pink ribbon with a round gold bell hanging from it. He placed her on his thigh for a moment as he fastened the bell in place. "There, now I know that I won't lose you."

As Train touched the bell to let it ring a brilliant sound, Emerald wished that she could cry. She rubbed her head against his cheek again, purring deeply. "Thank you, Train. Thank you."

She turned her head, intending to rub her head on his other cheek, but her kitty lips brushed over his and a bright light shone from between them. She could hear Train yelling out, not in pain, but in horror.

"Train!" Emerald cried, blinded by the light.

When she opened her eyes she felt a warm presence beside her and she sat up to see a deep brown kitten a little larger than herself, lying there on his side. She frowned and walked around and saw that whoever the cat was, he was wide awake, staring into nothing, frozen.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emerald asked, wondering where this cat had come from, or more importantly – where had Train gone?

His gold eyes focused on her and he slowly sat up, his red ribbon and gold bell hanging loosely from around his neck. "Em?...Why are you so much bigger than before?"

Emerald gasped as he said her name, jumping back. "Train?"

"Yeah?" Train asked.

Emerald gulped. "Um, Train, look down."

Train frowned and did as she said and he froze again. "No. No way. Not another transformation!"

"Train, what happened?" Emerald asked.

Train was still looking at himself, trying to see his back. "I'm not really sure, but this can't be good."

"I'm sure you're referring to the fact that you're now a cat?"

"Not just that." Train said, tilting his head to the pile of clothes that belonged to him – _Hadis_ still in its holster. "I can't leave all of that up here."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"Go back to the room, go through the roof door if you need to. Get Eve. I'll watch over my stuff." Train sighed and sat down, his head bowed.

"Train?"

Train looked up. "Yeah?"

She nuzzled the thick fur of his neck. "I'm sorry."

Train smiled and nuzzled her back, not believing just how easily the action came to him. "Nah, it's not your fault. We'll work this all out, you'll see." He said, pulling back. "Now, go. We can't waste time."

Emerald nodded. "Right."

Minutes later, Emerald returned, Eve carrying her. Eve piled all of Train's clothing into a bag that she had bought with her and carried both of the cats back to the room, where Sven was already awake, smoking a cigarette. He looked questioningly at the two cats that were placed on the table in front of him.

"Look, Sven – "

Instantly, Sven lost all control, his laughter shook the room, doors off their hinges.

Train sighed and waited for his partner's laughter to quell until he started again. "I've been in this kind of situation before. The problem is that I don't know what kind of transformation this is."

"I don't know anything because I have no memories." Emerald added.

"The point is: we need to do some careful thinking." Train said as Eve fixed up his bell so that it was tighter on his neck. "I'm more concerned with us being able to eat and having me out of action."

"I'm sure that Eve and I can handle catching bounties for a while." Sven reassured Train.

Train looked down, feeling completely pathetic, no matter how much he tried to tell himself that everything was going to be okay, he just didn't have a clue. Being turned into a kid was one thing – he could still go around doing human things. Being a cat was a completely different story.

Eve and Sven returned to their respective beds and Train and Emerald opted to sleeping on the lounge.

Emerald lay down far from Train, slumping down, guilt weighing her down.

"Em? Are you okay?"

"This is all my fault." She sobbed, unable to cry.

Train walked over and nudged her head with his nose. "Nonsense. I said so before, we'll work this whole thing out. I promise."

Emerald looked away, unable to believe him this time.

He licked her temple softly and lay down beside her. He hadn't known Emerald, or whatever her real name was, for long – in perspective. But something was changing, something that he hadn't felt since before Saya died. It wasn't just care or concern, it wasn't a distant memory of the affection he felt for his parents.

This was something else, and his heart began to pound faster as his mind put together the pieces.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I talked to Rinslet." Sven said as he lit up a cigarette. "She said that she'd look up some possibilities for us."

"Possibilities?" Emerald asked, looking up at him.

"Of what could do this to you and Train." Sven replied. "And more importantly: who could change you back."

"She can get that kind of stuff?" Emerald asked.

"She's a thief, remember?" Train asked as he managed to tip a bottle of milk over and then began to tug at the foil lid, using his newly obtained kitty canines. But he was too weak to open it. He growled in frustration.

Eve took the bottle, opened it easily and poured the whole contents into a nearby bowl. Train instantly began to drink, having already missed his morning bottle of milk.

Emerald sat by Eve, staying far away. She still felt the heavy weight of guilt on her chest and shoulders; she didn't feel as though she had the right to share anything with him anymore.

Train looked up after a long moment, the fur on his upper lip coated in milk. "Hey, Em, aren't you thirsty?"

Emerald shook her head. "No, I'm not." She lied. She jumped down onto Eve's lap and decided that it would be best if she just stayed away from Train from now on.

Train frowned and looked up at Sven who merely shrugged. He walked over to the edge of the table and looked down at Emerald. "Em, what's the matter?"

Emerald turned her head away. "Nothing."

A week passed and Emerald avoided Train any chance she got – even if she had to resort to sitting on Sven's knee, a place that Train would never go near. She felt horrible about it, knowing that it hurt Train dearly – the dull look in his gold eyes whenever he looked at her. But she knew that it was for the better. She'd only caused frustration and inconvenience – no matter how much she wished she could sleep beside him as she had used to.

One day, she woke, curled in the folded blankets of Eve's bed, to find that the young blonde wasn't there. She sat up, frantically looking around the room. "Eve?"

"She, and Sven, aren't here."

Emerald turned to the familiar voice, her heart aching. His arms were crossed; his eyes fixed on her in a stare at told her he wasn't going to mess around. "Where did they go?"

"Out."

"Why?"

"Because I need to have a private conversation with you." Train replied, walking up to her and then sitting down. "I'm concerned, Em. You're not talking to me and if I say anything you downright ignore me. I'm worried that I've done something to hurt you and I have no idea what it was."

"Train, it's not something that you have done." Emerald explained desperately, wishing for him to just understand. "I've hurt you too much and caused too much trouble. I'm no use to this team, so the sooner we get turned back to ourselves the better."

"What do you mean 'no use'?" Train asked. "You're so special to all of us."

"Yeah, well, when I leave I'd rather not have to take a broken heart with me." Emerald said.

Train tilted his head to the side. "A broken heart?"

"I need to separate myself from all of you so that then the break off with be easier. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but…why wouldn't you want to savour the time you have with us before you leave?" Train asked.

"Because then I might want to stay."

"And if I want you to stay?" Train mumbled.

"Pardon me?"

Train caught onto his friendship ruining question and quickly changed it. "What if we don't want you to leave?"

Emerald sniffed. "I have to. I told you, all I cause is trouble. You don't want me around."

"Why do you assume that? If you left…I'd have to follow you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my best friend…I'd always worry about you." Train admitted. "The last time I felt this way….she died…and it hurt." He looked down, feeling the pang in his chest as he thought of Saya – the woman that changed his life. "I don't want to feel it again."

"I'm not going to die."

"But I'll always feel that you're going to. Do you understand this? I'd miss you, Em."

Emerald clutched her head, confusion and pain driving her mad. "But I _can't_. What use would I be to you even as a human?"

"I could always teach you how to fire a gun." Train said with a shrug.

She studied him, trying to work out what he was saying. "Do you mean that?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Besides, I'm one of the best gunmen in the world." Train said, puffing out his chest proudly.

Emerald chuckled and pushed him over. "Okay, okay."

He rolled around on his back for a little while, putting on his 'come and rub my stomach' kitten ruse – which had been used a lot in the past week to attract suspects. "So you won't leave?" He asked.

"I'll see."

Train jumped up and tackled her. "Good enough for me!"

Emerald giggled as he nuzzled at her stomach – causing her to be ticklish. "I'm ticklish?" She asked.

Train grinned. "Oh, you are?"

"No, Train, no."

When Sven and Eve returned they encountered the kitty play fight that had turned epic, with Train one bed and Emerald on the other, they were launching anything they had to the other side.

"What are you two doing?" Sven demanded.

The cat's froze and looked up at Sven and then burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Sven sighed. "Rinslet called."

Both of them stopped instantly and sat up.

"What did she say?" Train asked.

"There's a country where these kinds of transformations have become quite common – not just animal transformations. But she found this elderly woman who sells potions to the most desperate – taking only the minimum to give people whatever they say they need." Sven replied. "I have an address, but not photo. So we'll just have to hope that Rinslet is right."

"And she usually is, right?" Emerald asked.

"Impeccably so." Eve replied.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem?" Emerald asked.

"None." Train replied.

"So, where are we going then?" Emerald asked.

"The country of Ourania." Sven replied, pulling out a map and showing them where it was. "And their capital city is Anthea – there's a small village a few miles out from it. The woman lives there."

"So that's where we're going?" Train asked.

Sven nodded. "I already have flights booked."

"We don't have enough money for that." Train muttered.

"We caught a bounty while we were out; we used most of that to charter our flights out." Eve suddenly grinned over her book. "You and Emerald will have to ride in kitty carriers in the baggage section though."

Train and Emerald shared a look, not at all looking forward to that.

. : . : . : .

The flight was short, a blessing to Train and Emerald who were very shaken when the plane finally landed and they were given to Sven and Eve – they had to be carried as they were quaking in fear.

The city of Anthea was bustling in the middle of the day, the streets and markets were filled with people and horses. The city was a strange mixture of modern and olden day styles – the homes, transport and way of life were stuck in the old, yet the people dressed, acted, talked and had very modern ideas, but not morals. There were teenage girls with young children and older men for husbands.

"This is disturbing on so many levels." Train muttered.

"They live in the stone age." Emerald replied. "They don't know any different. We probably look like freaks."

"Probably because we have two talking cats." Sven said. "Stop talking of you'll attract attention."

"In this part of the world, magic is common. Nearly everything can talk if it can walk." Emerald explained. "Train and I are no different."

"How do you know so much about this place?" Eve asked curiously.

Emerald didn't reply straight away, caught up short by the question. "I don't know. Maybe this is my home town?"

"It could explain how you managed to get put under this spell in the first place." Train replied.

"But is everything talks here, how can you know that you're not a cat?" Sven asked.

"Because I feel as though I should be a human." Emerald replied.

All over the city there were posters proclaiming a hefty reward to the person who discovered the missing Princess, most of them were damaged from wear and rain – they had been up for a long time.

"We have to head out of town, don't we, Sven?" Eve asked.

"Yep, and there's the gate out of the city." Sven agreed.

Once they were out of the thriving city they rented a horse and rode down the dirt path, Eve handling the reigns while Sven held on for dear life – Train was on the head and Emerald was in Eve's lap.

Emerald watched as they rode on, staring out at the countryside that went on with barely a horizon to speak of, only one mountain and a few barns breaking the flat farmlands. Animals grazed in the fields beside the road, several speaking perfect human amongst themselves. She sighed in contentment, closing her eyes.

'_A storm raged and the girl clung to the reigns of her galloping mare, holding her hooded cloak close around her slight form as the hurricane force winds threatened to pull it from her.'_

Emerald threw her eyes open in fright. What had she just seen? A memory? A dream?

"Is that it there?" Eve asked, pointing to a small run down cottage separated from the village a few extra yards in the distance.

A tree shaded it perfectly from the midday sun – the windows falling from the hinges and the door hanging ajar. Over all it looked a little suspicious.

"Do you know much about this place?" Train asked the stallion, with whom he had been speaking with the whole trip.

"Not a lot." The horse replied with a thick British accent and a huskiness that came from a typical horses neigh. "I have heard nothing bad of it."

"Thanks, pal." Train said.

They dismounted the stallion and left him by the tree so that he could graze on the yellowing grass.

Sven walked right up to the door and knocked on it as he pulled it opened. "Hello?" He called. "Megara Turpis?"

Lights suddenly lit within the room and they shielded their eyes for a moment to adjust. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" A hoarse voice demanded. She sounded elderly – timid – afraid for a reason that they couldn't quite imagine.

However the room was still empty. Containers of all kinds were scattered around the floor and on counter tops, everything covered in a thicker than normal layer of dust. The table in the centre of the room was perfectly dusted and cleared, save for a purple silken sheet with intricate golden designs covering it.

Emerald stepped forward. "Megara Turpis? I believe that you may be able to assist us in a matter of transformations. Please won't you come out and speak with us."

From a dark room across the room they heard the creaking of floorboards as a person stepped over them and a woman, dressed in robes of deep purple – white hair hanging from under her hood, waddled in. She was hunched over, holding a walking stick shakily in one hand – the other holding her hip as though it was going to fall apart. "A transformation you say, young one?"

Emerald leapt from the floor and onto the table, stumbling a little upon landing. "Yes, if you please." She said as Train landed beside her.

Megara squinted at Emerald. "I know your voice."

"You do?" Train asked.

"Being a little blind can heighten one's hearing, young man." Megara replied. She turned around and began to open cupboards. "So, what kind of transformations are you after?"

"We want to be human again." Emerald replied.

"Ahh, yes. I believe I may be able to help. But I will require payment for such a transformation. It is far more complicated than turning a person into an animal."

Train and Emerald shared a look. "I don't think we have much." Train muttered.

"Sven?" Emerald asked.

"The horse rental took the rest of our money." Sven replied. "I'm sorry guys."

The woman looked over at them as Emerald let out a sob, yet no tears could flow. "My dear, I believe I know who you are. You paid me too much for a potion that I provided for you."

"I did?"

"The potion I gave you wiped you memories, as you wished. You will retrieve them when you are human again." Megara explained. "You were quite adamant to be rid of them."

"I was?"

"You were quite a sad young woman; I couldn't refuse your plea." Megara replied. She then settled her strange blue eyes on Train. "And you kissed this young man who doesn't share the same feelings that you have for him."

Emerald's cheeks darkened under her fur. "It was an accident. I hadn't meant to kiss him."

"It was hardly a kiss at all." Train added looking away.

The woman chuckled – a tone that made Emerald and Train avoid eye contact with one another.

"Please, can you help us?" Emerald pleaded.

Megara sighed. "I can't refuse your plea." She stood up and walked into the dark room.

Train and Emerald grinned at one another – they were going to be human again.

As Megara returned, she carried a small silken sack in her long, wrinkled fingers. "You might want to remove those collars, dear ones. You'll choke to death before you even reach your full transformations."

Eve and Sven immediately reached forward to take the bell collars from the cats as the woman opened the little sack and pulled out a brown strip of substance – it looked like a piece of jerky or nearly burnt bacon. She snapped it in half and held one half in each hand. "Now, please get off the table, I don't want to have it broken." Train and Emerald jumped off the table and walked over to her as she awkwardly knelt down. "Now, chew thoroughly and then swallow all of it at once." She said offering them the substance.

They chewed it carefully, being sure it would be swallowable. They looked at each other as they swallowed the potion. A brilliant blinding light filled the room, and everyone but Megara shielded their eyes.

Emerald had her eyes tightly shut, fighting the cries her throat wished to unleash as her body changed shape, fur retracted and hair grew to a great length, claws changed to nails and fingers grew. Her limbs changed shape and organs shifted and grew, whiskers fell off and sharp teeth began to flatten.

She opened her eyes as she felt her transformation come to an end; she was wearing a short black dress with pleats that reached her mid-thigh and a neckline that hung in a square and had thick straps over the shoulders. Long, golden hair flowed down to her lower back. She looked up at Train – who was in black pants and a brown shirt – he was shaking his head a little in discomfort as he adjusted to being a human again. Sven handed him his usual shirt and jacket and also _Hadis_ and Train quickly changed, glad to be back to his old self.

She opened her mouth to speak as she took a step forward – all at once she fell to her knees, wincing as her legs were not accustomed to walking without the front legs for support.

Train instantly knelt in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She looked up and stared into his gold eyes. "Train. I know who I am. I have to leave this country at once."

"Why?" Train asked, astonished at her immediate wish to leave. "What's the matter?"

"I can't explain it now." She insisted. "I promise you, I will, but I can't." She said as he gave her a look. "Not here, not now." She tried to force her legs to cooperate as she began to stand.

Train held her arm as she made it to her feet and she took several tentative steps until she no longer needed assistance. "Em, are you okay?" he asked.

She sighed. "Yes, yes. I'm okay. I just – I feel uneasy."

"So you remember who you are?" Sven asked.

"What's your true name?" Eve asked.

Emerald opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly there was a high pitched whistle and the rumble of approaching marchers. "No." She muttered. "No it cannot be."

She turned to where Megara had been standing, and she wasn't there, but a tall man in royal decorated armour was. He had his helmet under his arm and a sword on his belt. His greying black hair was short and his beard was freckled with grey.

Emerald breathed out her nose with frustration, straightening her back. "Captain Carolos." She greeted dryly. "Good to see that you're going to gain that reward."

The man grinned. "I won't be getting the reward." He said. "That pathetic witch will be receiving it."

"She helped me, and she was kind to me." Emerald cried. "Don't speak of her that way."

The Captain raised his eyebrows in amusement. "If you say so."

The door crashed open and soldiers entered, capturing Sven, Eve and Train before they could react or fight back. Eve was about to transform her hair to retaliate, Train was reaching for his _Hadis_.

"Don't resist!" Emerald cried. "That'll only get you killed. I assume the laws are still much the same." She said, casting a sideways glance at the Captain.

"They are." He nodded.

"Then, I, Princess Fayette Callista Yvonne Alvarez, of Anthea, Ourania – command that you release these innocent Sweepers, the people who saved me from death and brought me back to Ourania."

Train was staring wide eyed at Emer-Fayette, unable to comprehend that she really was who she was saying she was.

"Ahh so they really deserve the reward then, don't they?" Captain Carolos asked as he waved a hand and the soldiers dropped their hold on the trio.

"I request that Megara is given compensation and reward for restoring me to my human form." Fayette replied.

Captain Carolos pulled a jingling bag of money from his belt and dropped it onto the table. "There. She has been paid. For agreeing to let us hide out in her home." He sneered.

Fayette's eyes widened. "No."

"Of course, we had to threaten her with her life. Pathetic old woman."

Fayette was baring her teeth – a habit picked up from her cat days. "I warned you, Captain!" She said, her voice seething with an anger that no one had ever seen. "Never speak of her that way!"

"Em…" Train whispered.

Fayette turned to Train, smiling at the familiar shortening of a name that she would forever reply to. "I wish I had known, so that I could have told you." She explained. "But I remember now, that was the purpose. But I guess I never counted of wanting to be a human again so badly."

Train smiled. "You're a Princess then, huh?"

"It sounds so cliché, I know." She looked away, the guilt in her heart rising and growing heavy – because she knew that there was no chance of her getting away this time and she would no longer be allowed to fall in love with Train. "You three should join me at the castle. You can take advantage of my family's hospitality until you can get your reward and get out of this cursed country while you can."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The trip back to Anthea City seemed longer than their trip out. The carriage moved slower and rattled noisily along the quiet path. Fayette sat with her hands in her lap, tears streaming down her cheeks in lazy trails that dripped down her chin – her hair hung down and covered her eyes and flowed over her shoulders.

For most of the trip Train just watched Fayette – not having a clue how to comfort her as she cried. He couldn't believe all of the things that he had said over the past months – he probably seemed like such an idiot. Although, he realised quite quickly – she was just a normal girl then, she didn't have the mentality that a Princess would usually have.

Sven stared out the window; he didn't know how to take all of it in. One moment, they had a pet cat – the next thing he knows she's a human, discovered to be a Princess and now they were going to the castle. Though, he was quite pleased with the prospect of gaining the reward for returning Princess Fayette and the luxury they could very well stay in for as long as they needed.

Eve watched Train and Fayette – wishing that there was something that she could do. She knew what it was like to be confined. Her heart ached for the newly found Princess and even for the man that drove her insane most of the time – she had a feeling that something deeper was going on here and it was going to hurt the both of them.

"Em…" Train whispered softly, reaching out for her intertwined hands and taking one of them to fold his fingers between hers. "I'm so sorry."

Fayette looked up at him, tears still falling down her cheeks. "I thought that I'd want to be able to cry so much, just to let go of all of the pain I have felt – all of my sorrows. But now…I have more than what I have felt the past year. I have everything from my childhood. And now I can't stop because I can scarcely remember how."

Train lifted his other hand to her cheek and brushed at her tears with his thumb. "Everybody cries now and then – it's a part of life." He stared into her green eyes, much brighter now than they had been as a cat even through her tears. "And you'll get through this. After all, I know you. Cat or not."

Fayette managed a smile at the words he had spoken months ago. And she remembered the nights she spent sleeping by his side. They were impossible to repeat now. The scandal it would create – Train would be executed.

"By the way, Megara said something that confused me."

"What was that?"

"When she said that you had kissed me and I didn't feel the same about you as you did for me." Train replied with a cheeky grin. "What do you feel for me?"

Fayette blushed and spurted out a lie instantly. "That you were a brilliant friend who gave me a collar. What about you?" She countered.

Train grinned and leaned back in his seat. "I was thinking that I was a pretty lucky guy."

Fayette frowned. "What?"

"I had a talking cat for a pet!" Train replied.

Fayette grumbled and wacked his arm.

Train snorted. "Is that the best you can do, Em?" he asked.

Fayette glared at him. "Don't make me make you walk." She threatened.

Train scoffed. "You don't have the heart."

Fayette raised her eyebrows. "Do you really think that I wouldn't?"

Train smiled. "It's okay, Em. If it'll make you feel better, I did feel it a little."

Fayette reached to the carriage door, but Train reached up around her neck and placed her collar on. She paused and looked at Train. "What?"

"I bought it as a chocker from a jewellery store. I thought it would suit you, even as a cat."

Fayette sat back down and felt the bell with her fingertips. "Thank you, Train."

Train smiled. "Any time, Faye."

Sven and Eve shared a glance as they watched the exchange, knowing that there was a storm coming and there was no way that the pair before them would have hearts that'd remain unbroken.

. : . : . : .

The castle rested at the top of the highest level of Anthea city – which meant that it could be seen by all, no matter where they were. The castle mostly consisted of tall towers with pointed rooves – the tallest was flat and had a flag coming from it. The bricks were sandstone and the tiles were a pale red colour. Around the castle – built all round so that it curved and went up and down with the hillside – was a wall that had patrolling guards that could be seen from a short distance. As they entered the gate, they were paused by the patrol man standing there, but they were let through almost instantly.

Fayette looked out the window, observing all of the changes that had happened to her prison of a home – barely anything: some new plants in the gardens, some people that she didn't recognise, probably new workers. But other than that, it still looked like the same, fake place that she had run from a year ago.

"I need to give you guys some instructions when speaking with my parents." Fayette said. "Do not speak unless you are spoken to, don't slouch or be rude – please, Sven, don't smoke. These aren't rules – just precautions to keeping you alive."

"They'd kill me for smoking?"

"Mother is highly against it. They just might resort to it." Fayette explained. "Believe me, you'll understand when you meet them."

The carriage pulled up at the stairs that led up to the large oak front doors. As the door carriage door opened the oak ones slowly swung outwards and Fayette sighed.

"Train, get out first, and then assist me. Then she'll have no excuse to hate any of you." Fayette instructed.

Train did as she instructed – jumping out of the carriage and turning around and offered his hand to Fayette. She took his hand and held it tightly, searching for some support as she stepped out of the carriage and the people who had appeared at the door gasped. She sighed and turned to be sure that Sven and Eve got out of the carriage without trouble.

"Fayette!" a shrill voice cried as heeled-shoed footsteps grew closer.

"Leave me be." Fayette ordered, turning to face her Mother.

The woman – dressed in an intricately designed dress that suited a fancy ballroom – stopped short, looking at her daughter with hurt eyes. "But, my darling."

"I know the real reason why you are so happy to see me, and I'm not pleased. I have conditions, and I will not agree to stay until they are agreed to." Fayette said. "Train, Sven, Eve. Come with me, I will take you to some rooms that you may rest in."

She led the three Sweepers up the stairs; she paused and bowed her head to her Father.

"I'm sorry, Father." She whispered.

He placed his hand on her cheek. "Maybe next time."

She then turned to her friends and continued to walk.

"What was that about?" Train asked, trying to keep up with her.

"I'll explain in a minute, please, just wait." Fayette replied, nodding to some maids who welcomed her home joyfully.

The palace was far more beautiful inside than it was out – there were tapestries of silk and velvet with perfectly made designs. The ceilings had paintings and ornate carvings in the sandstone. There were white marble tiles along the floors with red velvet carpet path running down the middle of every hallway and up every staircase. Portraits of other royal family members lined the walls and were framed with magnificent gold borders. Plants with golden pots were dotted in random places around the hallways.

Fayette opened a door after climbing five sets of stairs and motioned for them to enter. It looked like a miniature library – books lined the walls and four small lounges were set in a square around a round table in the middle of the room.

"Please take a seat, guys." Fayette requested.

They did as she asked and she followed them, closing the door behind her and then walking slowly towards the table. "I need to explain some very important things to all of you. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't interrupt me too often. I'd rather get this over with as quickly as I can – I was glad to have had it wiped from my mind."

She sat down on the spare lounge and sighed. "When I was born, my life was given a timetable almost instantly. Lessons of all kinds: literature, dance, history, mathematics, art, the list is endless. I grew up in such a sheltered lifestyle that I barely knew that there was any kind of modern technology in the world. Until my dance teacher bought in a CD player and my parents had no choice but to take me out to another city to explain to me some of the things that other people have available to them." She grinned. "I was ten and incredibly naïve."

Train grinned. "So was I at that age. Go on."

"Well, it was from then on that Mother began to have problems with the way I began to think. I wanted to see the world and experience all that it had to offer me. I began to feel trapped, imprisoned. I skipped lessons on purpose and made up excuses. I became a disgrace to Mother and Father almost stopped talking with me completely." She sighed. "I lost everyone who really cared about me – I was confused and depressed. I barely left my room for a long time.

"Until Mother came in. She had 'great' news for me and ordered me to be dressed and ready in half an hour to meet my betrothed."

"What?" Sven cried.

"I did say that my life had been timetabled. That included my engagement, marriage, wife and motherhood. There was no escaping it." Fayette replied. "It was then that I knew that I had to get out of there as soon as I could. I had to escape and travel the world, no matter what measures I had to take to do it.

"After I met my betrothed, wedding plans began to be arranged and an engagement party organised for the day after. It was that night that I packed a bag of food supplies and worked out where and how I would escape.

"I planned to take the abandoned tunnel from the pantry and then get to the stables, get my horse and then ride as fast as I could out of town – even though as I planned the storm began to blow in. I got to the pantry alright, the kitchen staff assisted me. But it was when I got to the stables that I came to trouble. My Father stood with my mare, fully tacked and saddled."

She looked over them as they began to frown.

She smiled. "He gave me a sack of money and his hooded travelling cloak. He gave me the name of Megara and told me that he had organised a break in the patrols so that I would be able to get out. He told me that he only didn't speak with me because Mother kept reminding him of important matters and he felt horrible – he said that he helped me because he felt as though it was the right thing to do, as he had allowed Mother to get way over her head and ruined my childhood."

"He helped you?" Train asked.

Fayette nodded. "He regained my respect and love after that." She wiped her eyes a little and continued. "So I rode through the rain, out of the city and to Megara's home. I gave her the money, saving some money for a flight out. She said that I had to take the potion in at least twenty-four hours or it would not work. That's why I ran into a random alley as soon as I could and then, my human self and my memories were gone. Two weeks past and then I met you." She sighed. "And that's pretty much it, really."

"Why can't you just come with us?" Eve asked.

"I can't. They have me now – I'll never get away again. Beyond that, my fiancé will be arriving in just days, an engagement party rearranged and then I'll be married in less than a month." Fayette explained.

"A month?" Train asked, unable to comprehend just how hurt he felt. That clearly no one would stop it from happening, because if Fayette wasn't bothering to retaliate anymore then there was no point.

"Less than." Fayette replied.

"This is ridiculous." Sven muttered.

"You're telling me." Fayette said. "There is no escaping it this time. I have no choice. I've managed to hide from it for a year without even knowing – now I'm just the Princess who doesn't get the happy ending that she has always hoped for."

The door flew open and Fayette stood up, defensive at first, but then she ran to the man who stood there. The King.

"Father!" She cried. "Father, I'm sorry."

"No, I am." He said. "I never would have imagined that your Mother would go so over board with the searching parties. Even when I tried to convince her that you left on your own – she insisted that someone had kidnapped you and that you were just an innocent little girl." He rolled his eyes. "I've been fighting the chances to leave this city as well."

Fayette smiled. "Father, meet the people who saved my life." She insisted, taking his hand and leading him over. "This is Sven Vollfied and Eve." She said, motioning to the pair who were on the same lounge.

Her Father shook hands with Sven. "A pleasure."

"And this is Train Heartnet." Fayette added.

"I've heard about you, Mr Heartnet." The King said as he shook his hand. "You're a Chronos Number."

"I used to be." Train corrected. "I left that way of life. I wanted to help people, not kill them."

The King smiled. "Right you are. A good life choice, young man." He then turned to address all of the Sweepers. "My wife and I are very pleased to have our daughter back, even if it's for different reasons. Please, stay here as long as you need and the reward will be provided in a few days time." He smiled. "In private, I would appreciate equal treatment, I do not receive it very often, you see. My name is Manuel – just be sure to address me as 'Your Highness' otherwise."

They all nodded.

"Fayette, my dear. Your engagement has already been rearranged; the party will be in a week's time."

"What? That soon?"

"I'm afraid so, my dear. I tried to talk your Mother out of it. But it appears that the Erikson's haven't given up on you or the land they have been offered with this binding, unbreakable contract that your Mother has written and arranged."

"But, Father – "

"I'm sorry, Fayette. There is nothing that I can do." Manuel said. "Just rest for now, everything will be fine. Oh, by the way. Some of your lessons will be starting again."

Fayette started. "No way!"

"Not to worry, only the ones that you enjoy. Art, dance and music." Manuel explained. "I need to make my leave for now; I will speak with you all later."

Manuel left the room and Fayette collapsed into a lounge, holding her head in her hands. "I don't believe this."

"Are you okay, Em?" Train asked.

"Lessons…..I'm just imagining them."

There was a gentle knock on the door and all of them looked up to see a young maid enter. She had her long brown hair tied back into a neat bun – her maids outfit was black with a white apron, the puffed out skirts reached her knees."Princess Fayette?"

"Yes, Sophie?"

"I've been asked to take you to your quarters to be cleaned and dressed appropriately." The girl explained timidly, standing in the doorway, not daring to take another step into the room.

Fayette sighed and stood up. "Okay, thank you. Is Bronte with you?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Call her here, please."

The girl turned her head into the hallway and made a shy call for her friend, who appeared at the doorway almost instantly.

"Bronte, could you take my friend, Eve to my old room and help her to clean and dress into one of my dresses?" Fayette asked. She turned to Eve who was looking up at her in confusion. "Bronte won't harm you, Eve. And I must say that my dresses are still in quite good condition. I'm sure that you'll like them."

Eve reluctantly walked off with Bronte as Sophie beckoned for Fayette.

Fayette turned to Train and Sven. "I'll send for two male maids to assist you. They shouldn't be far behind. And please just cooperate with them. They'll only do as you request. So all you have to do is ask for them to stop or start and you'll be fine. I promise."

Train and Sven exchanged anxious looks as Fayette left them in the room.

"Do you think we should trust her judgement?" Sven asked.

"She wouldn't leave us alone with them if she didn't think they could be trusted." Train reasoned.

. : . : . : .

Fayette almost missed the dresses that she could wear – tight bodice with corsets and lace all over the necklines and the edges of sleeves, billowing skirts with many layers of lace, tulle and satin with glimmering fabric and intricate embroidery – lined on the hem with more lace or frilly material. Of course some of them she cringed at and others she even downright refused to look at – those had been the ones her Mother had bought home for her.

She picked out the simplest – pale pink with a horizontal neckline that went straight off the shoulders with white frilled material lining it; the sleeves were long and hugged her arms until they reached the wrists. It had a tight bodice and the skirts started from the base of the hips and brushed on the floor – the upper layer of the skirts had a split that ran right down the front, revealing a light yellow layer underneath. It had some embroidery as all of her dresses did, but this one only had it on the bodice down the centre at the front.

She refused assistance with her hair; she just pulled the long blonde locks up out of her way and used a large, jewel studded clip to hold it in place. She also refused to remove the choker that Train had given her.

"Your Mother requested that you wear your crown, Princess." Sophie said, her shaking voice clearly fearing anger.

Fayette sighed. "Alright."

Sophie put the small gold tiara into place. "You're beautiful, Princess."

Fayette smiled graciously to the maid and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, but…" She paused, looking back into the mirror. "I wish I could be in a smaller, less dressy dress."

"The time will come, Princess. Things will work out in your favour, I'm sure of it."

Fayette smiled again at Sophie. "Thank you, Sophie. You always made these kinds of days much more bearable. Tell me, what things have changed here?"

"Not much, Princess. A few people have retired here and there, some left for better work. And a few new staff members that you'll probably meet later." Sophie replied. "But there really isn't much else that has changed."

"Thanks, Sophie." Fayette said as she slipped into a pair of shoes. "I had better head down to dinner." She glanced out at the late afternoon sun and sighed before she retreated out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Train fiddled with the tight collar of his shirt again. He had to take off his bell which he didn't like, but put it in a safe place in his bag. He wore a white shirt with long sleeves and cuffs and tucked into the black pants he managed to get from his own collection of clothes – as well as his own black shoes. He was forced into a deep blue jacket that buttoned up with golden buttons and reached just by his hips. Around the strange collar of the shirt he wore a tie that was silken material that looked as though it should be used as a scarf.

He walked down the hallway, hoping that he'd find his way to the dining hall easily enough, asking for directions here and there from maids or butlers. Down several staircases he finally found the only open door in the castle and headed for it with swiftness to his step.

He turned into the room and stopped mid-step.

Sven and Eve were already in the room, Sven dressed similarly to the way Train was – Eve was in a sweet, lacy, yellow dress that matched her hair. The King and Queen were present as well, the King sitting at the head of the table and the Queen on his right side.

As he looked around the room he saw just how big it was. The dining table in the centre of the room could hold at least twenty people on it, yet only six of the places were set. There were three large portraits on the walls – the king's was on the wall opposite the door, to the left was a portrait of the queen and on the right a portrait of Fayette. He looked up at it, oddly entranced by the way her eyes still sparkled, even in paint.

Hearing the hurried clinking of heels down the hallway he looked over as Fayette appeared at the bottom of the same stairs he had used. She quickly tucked a hair behind her ear as she approached him. She smiled sheepishly.

"I ran a little late."

"Doesn't look like anything's started yet." Train said, trying to talk though his closed up throat.

Fayette automatically looked him up and down and grinned. "You cleaned up well." She complimented.

Train fiddled with the collar again. "It's a little too formal for my tastes."

She took his hand and fixed the tie. "You'll have to get used to it for the time being, I'm afraid." She shifted the jacket a little and brushed the shoulders. "There."

He rolled his eyes. "It's only going to get out of place later anyway."

Fayette shrugged and led the way into the dining hall.

"I have to know proper etiquette, don't I?" Train whispered anxiously.

"Sit by me, I'll help you." Fayette whispered back, walking to the King's left. "Father." She greeted and only nodded to her Mother.

Train nodded to both of the monarchs and pulled Fayette's chair out for her and pushed it in as she sat.

"Thank you, Train." Fayette said with a surprised smile.

Train nodded and took his seat and then leaned over to whisper. "That's all I know."

Fayette placed her hand to her mouth to hide her grin. "Don't worry, it isn't very hard."

Sven and Eve took their seats – Sven beside the Queen – and Manuel waved a butler over. "Please, choose a drink that will accompany your meal."

Fayette saw that Train was about to jump out of his chair in excitement of getting to choose his drink, so she grabbed his hand under the table in warning, digging her nails in. "Don't." She whispered. "Queen first, then Princess. Then any other women. Then the King and then the eldest to youngest men."

"That means that I'm last." Train hissed disapprovingly.

"Suck it up." Fayette whispered with a smile.

"Princess?" The butler asked, having already receiving the Queen's order.

"A glass of milk, if you please."

Train looked at her with a grin. Her Mother was astonished. "Milk?"

"A drink that will help me to grow strong and healthy. I never realised just how delicious it was until Train used to feed it to me on a regular basis as a kitten." Fayette explained as the Butler got Eve's order and then the King's.

Once Sven and Train ordered their drinks the Butler left the table and into a door almost hidden by a tapestry and then two maids walked briskly in and placed a bowl of steaming 'Potato and Leek' soup before each of them and retreated instantly after bowing to the King.

Fayette picked up one of five spoons, deliberately so that Train knew which one to use and then placed the spoon in the soup at the side of the bowl that was closest to her and then lifted it out at the end furthest from her, lifted the spoon towards her lips, blew on it gently and then sipped from it. She looked sideways at Train who was discreetly watching every move she made.

He copied her and nearly burned his tongue on the soup, but he earned a small nod from Fayette.

A six course meal followed and Fayette instructed Train the best she could – she saw Sven casting glances at them and learning as he went. Eve seemed perfectly fine without any help – her years of reading many books had paid off well.

When the meal was over Fayette quickly excused herself and requested that the Sweepers be excused as well. She led them down several passage ways and out of the castle to a well kept wooden building.

"This is where we keep the horses. I've been told that my mare was found and she's still here." Fayette explained. "She is one of my most trusted friends." Fayette pushed open the oak doors and she sighed, tears filling her eyes. "Caelum." She rushed, holding her skirts up, over to a stall where a white mare was tossing her head excitedly. Fayette embraced the mare's muzzle, stroking her neck and creamy mane.

"Fayette, my mistress, I have missed you so." The mare nickered in a soft enchanting voice.

The first thing that the Sweepers noticed about the mare was just how shiny and shimmering her coat was, even in the dim light of the stable lamps.

"I raised Caelum since she was a filly – I'm the only rider she has ever known. The only other riders she allows are younger women and children. Men are certainly out of the question." Fayette explained as she retrieved a saddle and blanket and began to put the riding implements on the mare.

"Men are far too rough and have no manners." Caelum nickered with slight annoyance in her tone, eyeing the two men with hostility. "Especially the ones that dragged me back here a year ago. Tight ropes around my muzzle and neck. It took me weeks to heal from the burns."

Train slowly walked over, a hand outstretched.

Caelum lifted her nose away, casting a look at Fayette who nodded encouragingly.

Caelum stood still as Train gently stroked her muzzle and the muscles under the jaw. "You're Faye's friend; I'll respect you as though you are human. After all, I know what it's like to be disregarded because of a rank in species." Train said. "I hope we may be friends, even if I'm not quite the company you would prefer to keep?"

Caelum blinked at Train – kind words coming from a male was almost unfathomable to her, with exception to the King. "You've made a good friend, Fayette." She said with a kind smile. "I suppose we could be friends, good sir."

Train snorted as he put his hands on his hips. "Please, no 'sir' stuff. My name is Train Heartnet."

Once four horses had been saddled and tacked Fayette led them out of the stables.

"Uh, Fayette, where are we going, exactly?" Sven asked. "It's the middle of the night."

"Yeah." Fayette replied. "But the moon is full and we'll have the whole paddock and apple tree orchids to ourselves. It was a favourite pastime of mine."

Although they became separated for the most part, Fayette couldn't find any more joy than she had as she rode Caelum through the trees and across the lawn of the paddock. She pulled the clip from her hair and slipped it into the saddle bag and fastened it shut and threw her head back as she pushed Caelum on faster. Her hair flew out behind her and she lifted her laughs to the stars as she let go of the reigns and extended her arms to feel the wind pushing against her – her hair billowed out behind her and her breathing began to grow fast. Sorrow struck her and her arms lowered to take the reigns again as she realised that this would need to become her new freedom.

She sighed and pressed Caelum on.

Train slowed his stallion as he watched Fayette raise her arms up – he smiled warmly until she dropped them and Caelum slowed down a little as Fayette took hold of the reigns again. He frowned a little as he saw her chest heave a gentle sigh and then she shook the reigns to send her mare on again.

He knew the circumstances that she was under – she was going to be given to some other man, for reasons that no sane person would find suitable. She was suffering. What made his heart ache was knowing that he couldn't do a thing. They would be leaving before the engagement party – he would have to make sure of it. He knew that if he were to attend he would do something rash and probably end up shooting someone – he just had to turn his back on the situation and push her beautiful face as far back into his mind as he could; maybe he'd place it beside Saya and her memory.

. : . : . : .

Train lay in his bed late into the day – not bothering to get out. He had no duties or purposes for the time being. He was being fed and kept well while being here so he could postpone all of his Sweeper jobs for the time being. He had no other inclination that he could think of.

A knock sounded on his door and he mumbled a reply.

He heard her familiar chuckle as the door opened and sat up instantly. "Faye."

Her long hair was tied up and out of her face in a tight bun, high on her head – a few strands were hanging into her eyes and the back of her neck. She wore a simple dress over white tights and black ballet shoes. Her cheeks were a little flushed and her breathing was coming out in pants. "Hey, Train." She greeted, closing the door behind her.

Train raised his eyebrows. "Dance lesson?"

Fayette nodded, leaning back against his door. "Madam Rousseau is brutal."

Train smiled but said nothing.

"Train."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Train frowned. "Why on earth are you sorry?"

Fayette's expression was pained as she looked away.

Train waited, but she didn't say anything. He sighed as he set his feet to the ground and walked over to her. "Faye, what's wrong?"

Fayette looked up at him, surprised at how close he suddenly was. He was dressed in his usual black pants and a white button down shirt – which may as well be hanging open as only the three middle buttons were done up. Her cheeks flushed and she felt her heart beat speed up. She had to swallow and then search for the words again in her mind. "Train. I've stuffed things up, haven't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not even fighting this! I'm just letting it happen!" She cried, stepping away from the door to pace. "Before I left I fought with all of my might and now, even after everything that I have gone through to escape and have experienced with you and Sven and Eve – I'm just sitting back and letting it all happen! I feel so disgusted with myself that I feel as though I owe it to my Father because he'll still be married to Mother for the rest of his life."

Train stood by the door, watching her as she ranted. She probably needed to let it all out, he knew that – but hearing her say that she was disgusted with herself, he could hardly stand it.

"Beyond that, I'm going to marry a man that I despise and I know that I will live with a broken heart for the rest of my life!" Fayette cried, tears beginning to fall. "All my life, I imagined of love – the kind that I used to find in fairytales. Now I'm stuck in this nightmare and there is no escape for me." She turned to him with tear stained cheeks. "Train, what can I do?"

Train walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny form. "You'll make the right choices – you're smart and beautiful and you're a Princess. You've got what it takes."

Fayette lost structure in her feet and knees and she stumbled, all of her weight falling onto Train – which he handled easily. She sobbed and cried out, burying the side of her face into his shirt, staring out of the window they stood by.

The scent of Train filled her senses and she nearly lost herself in it, clinging to the fabric of his shirt, feeling his bare skin beneath her temple. Her heart was still beating quickly thanks to her explosion of expressions – and at the moment that his arms encircled her it grew ever faster.

"Train?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for this time?" Train asked with a smirk.

"Anything that I might say or do in the future that warrants it. I need to say it in advance in case I never get the chance." Fayette explained.

Train laughed. "You're forgiven – for anything that you may say or do."

"You'll forgive me so easily?"

"For anything, no matter what it is."

Fayette tightened her hold on him as a single tear fell down her cheek. "Thank you."

. : . : . : .

The days passed by them and the day of the engagement party grew near. Sven had managed to get next flight out of Ourania – the night of the engagement party. Train refused to accept another flight for another fortnight later. Fayette took the news of their leave the hardest – she knew that her heart was breaking, and she was having troubles concentrating in her lessons due to the continuous pressing on her chest that was impossible to ignore.

Train was distressed, knowing the pain he was causing Fayette – he began to avoid her, just to escape the sorrow that was forever swimming in her emerald orbs. He noticed, one day at dinner, that she had removed the bell he had given her. He felt insulted, though knew that it was better that way. Maybe she would pull it out in a few years time, a baby on her hip, and remember him – the Sweeper with a cool looking gun.

He lay in the long yellowing grass of the paddock, basking in the shade of the apple trees behind him. It was the day before the party and his heart was pounding with some kind of fear – or maybe it was just a swell of his cowardly actions trying to tell him he wasn't doing this right. He pushed it aside, closing his eyes and attempting to focus on the sounds around him rather than those inside of him.

As he listened to the rustling of the wind in the leaves above him and breezing across the grass around him, some birds twittered as they flew by overhead and horses were grazing nearby. He heard the hooves of a horse draw nearer to him and he opened one eye as they stopped right beside him. Caelum – the white mare that Fayette adored so much – stood over Train for a moment before she lay down in the grass beside him. "How are you today, Caelum?" He asked casually.

Caelum didn't answer his question. "What is wrong with you, Train?" she asked. "Fayette needs you."

"What for?" Train asked. "I haven't been able to think of anything that I can do for her now."

"You know, she's right. You're a hypocrite." Caelum muttered haughtily.

"What?"

"You said all of these things to her about how she should favour her time with you and the others while she had the chance. Now you're ignoring her and avoiding her. She's confused – and most of all, heartbroken." Caelum said. "Don't you understand that?"

"I can't take her with me, Caelum. I thought that we could be together for the rest of time." Train admitted. "But just like everything else that's good in my life….I can never have her."

"You can have her, Train. You're just not trying."

"She isn't trying!" Train exclaimed, sitting up. "She is just letting this all happen! How can I possibly get the motivation to fight for her if she isn't even giving me some kind of incentive – some kind of sign that it's what she wants as well?"

Caelum lowered her head. She knew that Train was right. But she had to convince him that finding a way to get Fayette out of the country was the best thing for her. "Train…she's already tried. But there isn't anything that she can do anymore. She's being watched too closely to even come to you and ask you straight out for you to save her from this." She tossed her mane in frustration. "I beg of you, on behalf of Fayette – the woman you love – help her."

"Who said that I loved her?" Train asked with a chuckle as he stood up.

"I'm older than you are, in horse years." Caelum replied as she stood up. "I've brought several foals and fillies into this world. I know love when I see it – I saw all of them fall. And you, good sir, have fallen." She concluded as she galloped away to join the other horses.

Train wasn't at all convinced. Whether she married some prince or not, she deserved to live in this world – safe and sheltered from any danger. Who was he to think that he could possibly put a girl like Fayette in danger by taking her into the world of Sweepers – murderers, gang-men, hostile situations?

He looked up at the castle and sighed, digging his hands into his pockets.

. : . : . : .

She held her crown in her hands, staring at the diamonds imbedded in the shining silver. She saw in her reflection as a tear slowly fell down her cheek and onto her skirts.

She was sitting on her bed, her elbows resting on her knees. She was never going to get out of this place. She would forever be stuck with duties, lessons, responsibilities that she couldn't fulfil. She imagined the role of a Queen – a wife. The fact that he would be allowed to touch her, to kiss her. She shuddered at the thought and planed to find a way to avoid that the best she could. And she found herself thinking of Train again.

His shining eyes were brighter than the silver on her crown and were far more inviting. His messy brown hair that was fun to ruffle and play with – and the better fact that he didn't care unless you used pink bows. His voice was enchanting and the way that he spoke tugged her in like a fish caught on a lure. She was hooked – Caelum had already noticed, her Father had noticed. Her Mother still remained oblivious.

Queen Yvonne was notorious for only seeing what was on the surface. If someone was defiant – they were only defiant to her, they had no other emotion. If her own daughter was crying, but gave a small smile, she assumed that everything was okay. If she saw something had gone wrong she would blame the first person she could find – whether they were responsible or not – and ordered them to fix it.

Fayette wondered how her Father could stand the woman. And as he Father was growing old, Fayette could see that her Mother would soon take over for him and reign as the high Queen and make all of the decisions. Fayette knew that when that day came peace in Ourania would never exist again.

She heard her Father enter and she threw her crown – purposefully aiming for the mirror – shattering the glass and sending it showering down to the floor.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, dear child. I wish there was some way that I could stop this. So that I could see you happy."

Fayette sniffled, squinting her eyes to try and force her tears back. "What difference would it make? He clearly doesn't care anymore!" She cried.

"He does, my dear, he does."

"How do you know?" She demanded. "He barely speaks to me, he barely sees me. He hasn't even noticed that I've taken off the bell." She lifted up a hand and felt the place on her neck where the bell rested – and wished that she could put it back on, she felt so empty without that piece of him and herself.

"If he didn't care, he would have stayed for the party and taken advantage of all the free food we offer." Manuel replied. "He doesn't want to stay because he can't watch you being handed to another man. Believe me; I've felt the same way."

Fayette's bottom lip trembled and she used her fingers to wipe her eyes. "Father, what should I do?" She asked desperately. "I've run out of ideas."

Manuel walked over and wrapped his arms around his daughter as she sobbed. "Everything will be fine, my dear. Maybe, just maybe, this pain will lead to something so blissful that you'll want to feel it a thousand times over."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Train, are you sure that this is the right thing to do?" Sven asked as they finalised their packing.

Train nodded, holding back his sorrow until he could be completely alone.

Eve walked in, her bag packed. "Fayette said that I could take some of her dresses, seeing as she can't wear them anymore."

"That was nice of her." Sven said, petting her shoulder length blonde hair.

"Let's go." Train muttered as he headed for the door. "We'll miss our flight."

When they reached the front doors of the castle they were greeted by the King and Queen. All three of them nodded their heads to the monarchs.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, your majesties." Sven said.

"You're only too welcome Mr Vollfied." Yvonne replied.

Train walked on ahead, but Manuel gently grasped his shoulder. "Young man, you need to rethink this." He urged in a whisper so that the Queen couldn't hear. "Please, for Fayette's sake. She's going to wither away."

"There's nothing that I can do." Train replied, shrugging the King's hand off. "I refuse to witness the moment when she will be handed over to some guy that she doesn't even know." He sighed. "For if I do I may kill him where he stands."

Manuel's eyes widened and Train took that moment to walk briskly to the carriage and disappear within it.

"Train!"

Train appeared at the door of the carriage at the sound of her voice. She held her skirts from the ground as she ran down the long hallway towards the front doors. When she reached them, she searched for Train and he stepped out of the carriage as she ran towards him.

"Train, my love, I feared I would not make it." Fayette admitted as she panted delicately.

"My love?" Train questioned, trying to put on a smile for her.

Fayette couldn't meet his eyes, but she handed him a wrapped gift and then leaned up to press her lips against his in the tiniest of moments. "I refuse to let that man have my heart, my body, my mind or my soul. Take my true first kiss, Train. Keep it and treasure it. Don't give it away." She said, tears fell down her cheeks. "Do not open it until later." She requested, her hand on the gift, before she ran back for the confines of the castle.

Train felt a lone tear escape, trailing down his cheek and off his chin, but he turned away, refusing to let a single person see it as he climbed back into the carriage, tucking her gift into his pocket. He sat there, his fingers rising to his lips, feeling the sticky transfer of her lip-gloss, smelling the sweet strawberry scent that wafted to his nose.

He was doing the right thing, he knew he was.

. : . : . : .

Fayette sat patiently as Sophie tugged and twisted her hair up into an intricate bun full of curls and jewel studded pins.

Fayette was watching Sophie carefully – Sophie was usually a quiet girl, but she had been silent since she had returned from collecting her dress. Sophie didn't make a sound while putting the finishing touches to Fayette's hair, placing the tiara in the correct spot, and she was completely mute while helping Fayette to put her shoes on.

"Sophie, are you okay?" Fayette asked.

"Of course, Princess." Sophie whispered. She bowed and then left the room.

Fayette looked at herself in the replacement mirror. She had refused makeup and a necklace. Her bare neck still felt empty – but she would have to get used to that. Her strapless dress had a horizontal neckline that held itself in place just over her bust – the bodice was tight and also helped it to stay on. The dress was white and glittering – almost as though her Mother was planning to marry her off that night. The bodice had no separation down to the skirts that were held out by layer after layer of tulle and satin.

She sighed and walked towards the door. She would be announced soon and she would walk down the marble staircase of the ballroom and onto the dance-floor to meet her new husband. Her heart was heavy and to take a step was almost agony.

"Milady, are you alright?" A nearby teenager in a butlers outfit asked. His pale ginger hair was sleeked back in a stylish manner like every other butler in the castle was required to do.

Fayette nodded. "Thank you, sir." She whispered her reply.

"Do you need some assistance?"

"No, no, I should be fine, thank you."

"I apologise, milady, but, you are walking in the wrong direction for the ballroom." He explained.

Fayette looked around. He was right, she had made a wrong turn somewhere in her helpless wanderings and was now at the other end of the castle.

"May I escort you to the ballroom, milady?" The butler asked as he extended his arm to her.

She nodded and took his arm, using him to keep herself balanced.

As they walked she couldn't help but notice that he kept looking her way in a concerned manner, but chose not to speak. She was flattered that he would actually seem to care, though she had never met him before. He led her right up to the double doors that led to the ballroom.

"Have a good night, milady." He said as she slipped her hand from his elbow. He bowed and moved to walk away, but she called to him. "Milady?"

"I do not know your name." Fayette explained.

He bowed again as he replied. "Lucas, milady."

"Would you accompany me down into the ballroom? Please?" Fayette asked, extending a hand to him.

"Of course, milady." Lucas replied.

Fayette took a deep breath and nodded to the men who had their hands on the door handles. They opened the doors and Fayette found herself blinded with the sudden yellow lights of the ballroom. The chattering of the guests met her ears at a louder volume, but then as she walked to the top of the stairs the sounds became muted – only the continuous chorus of whispers reached her ears.

"Walk slowly, Lucas." She instructed in a whisper. "One step at a time."

And they began the climb down the marble staircase that dominated the room. Fayette kept a hand on the smooth wooden banister and the other clinging to Lucas' elbow.

As she walked further into her last night of true freedom, Fayette looked across the room to see what her parents were doing. Her Mother looked like she was holding in bottled fury – probably because Fayette was supposed to walk down the stairs on her own. Her Father looked slightly amused, but still had a hint of mourning in his expression that made Fayette feel sad. She looked down at the bottom of the stairs, her doom and future fiancé was waiting for her. His hair sleeked back with so much gel that it looked as though he had placed a hard plastic cover over his head. She shuddered as she saw his cold ice blue eyes look her up and down – she instantly wished the dress she wore had sleeves and no cleavage showing. She wasn't a wife or Queen in his eyes – she was something far more inappropriate.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and slowly slipped her hand from Lucas' arm. "Thank you, Lucas."

He bowed his head to her. "It was an honour, milady."

Fayette smiled – she wished she could stay in this castle, just to keep the people she knew so well close to her.

Lucas glanced over at Alfredo, the Prince of Barcavius – his light green eyes held a fury that Fayette could hardly fathom. But she didn't think anything of it. She knew that everyone in the castle knew of her hatred for her future fiancé.

Alfredo took her hand and pulled her towards him. "Good evening, my dear."

"My name is Fayette." She reminded him. "You have no right to call me by any other name."

"For now." He sneered as he pulled her towards the middle of the ballroom.

"You'll never have me, not completely." She promised him as he pulled her into a waltz.

"Hearts change, Fayette."

"Not mine." She hissed.

He leaned in close to her – she leaned back to avoid being too close. "We'll see."

"Keep a distance, Alfredo – or my Father might think you are being too familiar with me."

"We're supposed to be close." He reminded her.

"Yeah, but the King knows I don't love you." Fayette replied. "And he cares about how I feel, unlike you or my Mother."

"Who cares for love? Lust is all I need."

Fayette turned her face away, shuddering. She felt disgusting just by being in his presence – she felt as though a bath was in order from the words he spoke, and his obvious intent. "You're filthy."

"Why thank you."

The song ended and Fayette pulled herself away from him, bowing in custom and then headed for the thrones – hoping to find relief in dancing with her Father. But a hand took her elbow. She turned in horror, but she was met with her Father's kind eyes and apologetic smile. "Father." She gasped.

"Looking for a dance partner, my child?" He asked.

She smiled gratefully. "Please."

He offered his hand and she took it.

"I'm so sorry, for everything that will happen tonight. I wish I had been able to do something to save you from this." Manuel said as another song began. "I'm losing you to a man who won't love you the way young Train does."

Fayette sighed. "Please, Father. This night is worse enough without thinking about my broken heart."

. : . : . : .

Sophie was leaning against the wall of the ballroom, keeping her shifted post behind the punch table. She could see her Princess dancing with the Prince of Barcavius. He was looking at her in a way that made the preteen shiver. She didn't want her Princess to be hurt.

Sophie breathed a sigh of relief when the song ended and Fayette escaped the horrible man and soon found the King to dance with. Sophie was smiling brightly as she saw the Princess smile in relief. She was so preoccupied with watching the Princess that she barely noticed as a shadow loomed over her.

"I saw you watching me." A husky, all too familiar voice, whispered in her ear.

Sophie froze – each bone in her body was as though it was held together by steel, she couldn't move.

His calloused finger trailed the line of her jaw from her chin and then brushed down her neck. "Are you still thinking about my offer, little one?"

Sophie began to tremble, begging for someone to notice – someone to see him touching her. Anyone would do. She begged for Lucas to find her again…

. : . : . : .

_Her arms pilled to the top with the towels the Princess had used made it almost impossible for her to see as Sophie walked down the hallway of the castle to the laundry room. _

"_How is milady today, Sophie?" Korene asked. _

_Sophie sighed as she placed the towels down on the dirty clothes pile. "I'm afraid that she has been weeping for a very long time. She loves that Sweeper." _

"_Just imagine, she'll have to marry some Prince from some other country. We might never see her again." Korene said with a sad voice. _

"_I'll miss her." Sophie admitted, picking up the long plastic bag that held the Princess's party gown. "I had better get back to her."_

_She carried the dress with great difficulty due to her small form, nearly tripping several times on the bagged dress – but she had been here for the Princess before she left and she wasn't about to let her down when Fayette really needed her. _

_Sophie had been ten when she had been accepted from the laundry house to the status of a maid – she had been put on as the assistant to the Princess' assistant. That young woman had gotten pregnant and left the castle to care for it just a year later. Sophie had been thrust into the job and she was quite glad – even though a little hesitant – to fill the shoes of her trainer. But Fayette had been gracious and kind and always gave the young girl the right advice and tips – she never punished her and Fayette often offered comfort when she found the girl crying in the hallways. She looked down at the silver chain necklace, a small silver heart pedant hung from it. "If you ever feel alone, Sophie, look here, at this necklace – and remember that you can come and see me whenever you need me. Lessons are not my priority. You are." And she had felt the gentle and loving embrace of an elder sister. _

_She was thirteen now and Sophie knew anything that she had to know – yet she was still learning. Especially as she had been working the laundry again since Fayette had run away. _

_Her foot stepped on the bottom of the bag and her grip on the top of it was too tight and it sent her flying to the ground, her skirts flying upside down over her head. She shook her head and quickly pushed the dress away from her and flattened it out so as not to crease it and then began to fix her skirts, looking around anxiously in case someone had seen her._

_Seeing no one she adjusted her skirts and was satisfied – when she stood up – that they reached her knees as they should. She nodded and reached for the Princess' gown._

"_Hello there."_

_Sophie turned like a deer in the headlights, her eyes wide. A tall man was standing behind her – his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. She knew who it was instantly. She bowed the whole upper part of her body. "Good evening, Prince Alfredo." She greeted. "If you would excuse me, I need to return to the Princess right away."_

_But as she reached for the dress again his strong hand gripped her wrist and pushed her against the opposite wall. His other hand had already begun to drag its fingers down the side of her face, from her temple to her jaw-line. "You're a beautiful one, aren't you, little girl?"_

_Sophie shuddered, her whole body quaking in fear. She couldn't even build up a decent enough scream. _

_He had picked the perfect corridor to be in this situation – the Princess' corridor. Not many people can find, let alone walk down, it without detection. He chuckled with satisfaction as he trailed a hand down her side and rested it on her hip. "I can give you anything you want, little girl. Just say the word."_

_Sophie blinked back tears. "Let me go." She hissed timidly._

"_Oh no, no, no. I don't let people go. That's not something that I can offer. Come on, baby. Anything else?"_

"_Let me go." Sophie repeated, a little stronger this time._

_Alfredo bared his teeth and shoved her roughly against the wall. "You will think of another answer, or I will take you so hard you'll bleed to death."_

_Sophie sobbed, her knees buckling. She had no escape. No strength to fight back. _

_Alfredo grinned with sinister intent and his hands began to pull her skirts up above her cotton panties, his dry, chapped lips pressed against her soft innocent ones in a harsh, demanding kiss that made the skin bruise._

_There was a crash and a shout and then a young man was standing there, a knife in his hand, pointed right at Alfredo's neck. "Release her." He ordered. "Or I'll go so far as to spill royal blood."_

_Alfredo glared at the boy then at the knife and pushed Sophie against the wall as he stepped away. "Fine then." He pointed at Sophie. "You'll regret this, little girl. I'll get you."_

_Sophie was frozen as Alfredo stormed off down the hallway, muttering dark words and curses._

_The boy took Sophie's shoulders. "Miss, are you alright? Miss, please, answer me." He begged._

_Sophie looked up into his eyes, her tears brimming over and falling down her cheeks. _

_His eyes softened as he pulled the girl into his chest. "Do not cry, dear one. You'll be okay." He soothed as he gently stroked her hair. _

_Sophie suddenly sniffed and pulled back, wiping her eyes with her apron she adjusted her skirts and reached for the dress again. "I need to get back to my Princess." She insisted._

"_Please, miss, just wait a moment." _

_She looked at him, about to tell him that the Princess was her duty, but she saw he was holding a white handkerchief out to her. _

"_I'm so sorry." He whispered. "If I had been but a few moments earlier…I might have made a difference."_

"_Where did you get that knife anyway?"_

"_A little known butler's secret. Shh, don't tell anyone, okay?" He said._

_Sophie giggled a little. _

_He smiled and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his smooth hand. "It's nice to be able to see your smile." He admitted. "You're beautiful, you know?"_

_Sophie blushed and turned her head away. "No I'm not."_

"_Sure you are."_

"_I feel gross! How can I feel beautiful if I can still feel him on my skin, in my mouth?" She demanded. She touched her bruised lips tenderly. "He stole my first kiss." She whimpered._

_The boy scoffed. "That was hardly a first kiss." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_A first kiss only counts if you accepted it and liked it too. That's what my sister says anyway – to every new boyfriend she acquires." He rolled his eyes._

"_What does a first kiss feel like?" Sophie asked._

"_Well, I can't be sure, but, I'm sure that it feels a little something like this." _

_He slowly leaned down, meeting her lips with his in a soft, gentle, yet passionate kiss that left the both of them lightheaded when he finally pulled away. _

_Sophie felt her cheeks grow even darker. "I re-really should return t-to my Princess, now." She reached for the dress and picked it up. "Thank you, uuh."_

_The boy smiled and gently touched her chin. "My name is Lucas. What is your name?"_

"_Sophie." _

"_It's been a pleasure." Lucas looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I should clean up the mess I made when I rushed over to save you."_

"_Let me help you." Sophie insisted._

"_No, no, Soph. You should go to your Princess." Lucas replied. "I might see you later on tonight." _

_Sophie smiled and made haste towards the Princess' quarters, but found herself looking over her shoulder anxiously again. As much as Lucas he healed her off her first kiss problem, she still felt Alfredo's skin on hers. She fought back tears of memories as she entered the Princess' quarters._

"_Did you get lost, Sophie?" Fayette teased from behind the dressing frame. _

"_I'm sorry, Princess. I got a little distracted on my way back."_

"_Not at problem. I'd be happy never to wear that stupid dress."_

_Sophie smiled, glad that for the time being, the Princess could not see her face._

. : . : . : .

"You can't touch me." Sophie whimpered. "Not here, not in this castle. The Princess would eat you for breakfast."

"Oooh, that sounds promising." Alfredo cooed.

Sophie shuddered again and finally gained enough courage to step away from the wall and him. "I will tell her."

"You don't have the guts." Alfredo hissed, standing his ground.

A gun clicked, ready to fire. "She may not, but I do."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Train rested his head against the wall behind him, his backside beginning to ache from the hard seat he sat on. _

_The bustle and hustle of the airport had worn him out and his mind was in such a muddle that he could barely take any of it in. There were children playing loudly and their parents sitting by with bored expressions on their faces. There was a young couple nearby who weren't afraid to show how much they loved one another. There was an elderly couple across from him, who were holding hands and speaking softly to one another – this he didn't mind in the slightest, in fact he felt a little guilty when he admired the love they still had. He couldn't believe how lucky they were._

"_Our flight is boarding, Train." Sven said._

_Train looked up and saw that Eve and Sven were already prepared to board. He stood up lazily and followed them towards the gate. As they stood in line, he dug his hand into his pocket, looking for his passport, but instead he found a wrapped gift. _

_He pulled it out and realised that he hadn't opened it yet. He pulled on the tightly tied ribbon and the silken fabric fell open in his palm, in the middle was Fayette's bell. _

_He stared at it, his mouth fell open, his eyes prickled with tears. A small piece of paper was folded around the leather necklace. He picked it up and opened it, in her elaborate handwriting was a small note._

To remember me by… Love, forever and always, Fayette

_Train sighed and looked up at the line that was fast depleting. _

"_Train?" Sven asked. "Are you coming?"_

_Train looked down at the note and the shining bell. He shook his head. "No, I'm not." He looked back up at Sven and Eve. "I can't go, not without her."_

_Sven smiled. "Then let's go get her."_

. : . : . : .

"I don't know who you are, buster, but you had better leave this young girl alone or I'll shoot this bullet right through your skull."

Sophie stared around Alfredo, wide-eyed, knowing the voice instantly. "Mr Sweeper…" She whispered. "You've come back."

"Are you alright, Sophie?" Train asked.

Sophie nodded and ran over to embrace him, joyful for his help and knowing just how much his return would mean to her Princess. "Thank you, Mr Sweeper."

Train smiled down at her and pet her head with his free hand. "I'll take care of this moron." He winked as she pulled away. "Don't tell anyone I'm back, okay?"

Sophie smiled widely, a finger to her lips. "Yes, Mr Sweeper."

Train held Alfredo at gun point and met Sven and Eve in a nearby hallway, closing a door behind him. "I found this sleaze playing around with Sophie. Cuffs?"

Sven nodded and placed the hand cuffs on Alfredo, his hands behind his back.

"How dare you!" Alfredo shouted some of his gelled hair falling loose.

Train pointed the gun at him again. "So much as utter a sound and I will shoot you. How old are you anyway? She's only thirteen you disgusting piece of crap."

"I'll take care of him, Train. You go and find Fayette." Sven suggested.

"I already found her. She seems happy enough – she's dancing with her Father."

"Do you even know what her betrothed looks like?" Eve asked.

"Not a clue. But I'm sure I'll work it out fast enough." Train saluted shortly and walked back through the door he had found. Stepping back into the ballroom he adjusted the black suit jacket he had on over his button down white shirt – the collar hanging open by two buttons worth. He placed _Hadis_ back into the holster on his thigh. He could see Sophie still standing at her post at the punch table.

He looked over at all of the dancing couples and an idea struck him. He walked over to Sophie and whispered into her ear. "How would you like to assist a Sweeper in a little adventure?"

Sophie looked up at him. "I'm sorry?"

. : . : . : .

"Are you sure that this is okay?" Sophie asked, pushing a thick sleeve of transparent material back into place on her shoulder. "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to wear the royal dresses."

"It doesn't matter – and I know for a fact that Fayette wouldn't give a stuff if you took all of her dresses for yourself." Train replied, leading her down the hallways back towards the ballroom.

"Why me, exactly?" Sophie asked.

"Because I think you deserve to know how it feels." Train said, sneaking through a back door hidden under the large staircase of the ballroom.

"How what feels?" Sophie asked.

Train pulled her into the dancing couples and began a simple partner dance – the only one he knew. Within moments Sophie was smiling brightly, her heart beating in her chest as she experienced the free feeling of dancing.

"And besides." Train whispered. "I needed a purpose to get closer to Fayette. And I thought that this would be more fun for you rather than Eve."

Sophie smiled a little and held onto his hand a little tighter, resting the side of her face to the space just below his chest.

"Ohh, how sweet." An elderly woman cooed as she walked by with another elderly woman. "You're bought your little sister as your date?" She asked Train.

Train smiled widely. "Well, she is my own personal Princess."

The other woman cooed quietly. "My brother never treated me that kindly – not even on his death bed. He didn't even leave me anything on the will." She grumbled to her friend as they walked on.

Train snorted and held Sophie closer as he tried not to laugh. "I love old ladies." He chuckled.

Sophie was blushing deeply. "They think we're related…?"

"Better than that we're dating." Train muttered, looking up over the crowds a little. "I see Fayette."

A hand rested gently on Train's shoulder and he turned to see a young man.

"Yes?"

"May I cut in?" The boy asked.

"Lucas?" Sophie asked.

"Hey Soph." Lucas greeted.

Train smiled at the look in Sophie's eyes. "No problem kid, she's all yours." He leaned in to the boy's ear to whisper darkly. "But hurt her and a bullet will end it." He stood upright and grinned. "Don't worry kid, I trust you."

Train left the pair to dance with a smile on his face. Anyone would have been better than that guy he had seen harassing her earlier. Fayette was still dancing with her Father – he wondered where her betrothed was.

Train sneakily made his way through the guests and up behind the King, gently tapping his shoulder. "May I take over, Manuel?"

He heard Fayette gasp and Manuel turned as Train bowed and then stood up straight. "I apologise for my tardiness, but I didn't realise what I was missing."

Fayette's smile was worth coming back. "Train."

Manuel handed Fayette over to Train and he nodded to the Sweeper as he walked back towards the thrones.

Train wrapped his arm around Fayette's waist and held her close to himself, his hand clasped tightly around hers and he breathed in the scent of her hair. "I've been an absolute idiot this week, Faye – can you ever forgive me?" He pleaded as he slowly began to sway side to side.

"I already have." Fayette whispered, using an old habit of nuzzling her nose into the little spot at the base of his neck.

"I'll never leave you again." He promised and reached into his coat pocket. "You left something with me – and I need to return it." He pulled out her bell, it ringed brightly and he lifted it up to place back around her slender neck.

"Make another move and it will be your last."

Train froze, his gold eyes turned to look to his side. They had been in such an entranced state that they hadn't noticed that the room had gone silent, the guests forced into a circle around the border of the ballroom.

Train glared into the icy eyes of the man who held a sword to his cheek and wondered how he managed to get loose. "How…?"

. : . : . : .

_Sven sighed. He was happy to watch over the prisoner for Train's sake – but after a while of threatening the bound man who kept trying to speak. Eve had also gotten bored and was absentmindedly transforming her fingers into new kinds of weapons that she could use in the future._

_The prisoner sat on the ground, scowling and grumbling curses under his breath – but they hadn't noticed that he had pressed a tiny button on the sleeve of his coat._

_Sven started when he heard the rhythm of marching feet approaching. He stood up, his suit case ready with the main shotgun cocked to fire, but from behind a zap to the back of the neck sent him to the ground, paralysed until he fell unconscious._

. : . : . : .

Train looked over towards where the man motioned, Sven was lying face down, his hands tied behind his back. Eve was sitting beside him, scowling into the distance, her hair a mess, a thin slit of blood marked on her cheek.

Train growled, but before he could demand who this guy was, Fayette spoke.

"Alfredo, what have you done?" Fayette demanded.

Train looked down at her in surprise. "You know this clown?"

"He's my betrothed." Fayette replied. "I told you his name and I showed you a picture and you don't remember?"

Train looked away. "I was doing my best to block that hurtful memory from my mind." He admitted.

Fayette smiled and then turned to Alfredo. "What did you do to them?"

"I was held captive by this man!" Alfredo cried – his voice peaking into hysteria – as he pointed his sword towards Train.

Fayette looked over at Train in surprise.

Train was already reaching for _Hadis_. "You had your hands all over that poor Sophie girl. What did you expect me to do?"

Alfredo lowered his weapon, distracted from his secret being exposed.

Fayette gasped. "Sophie?"

"She's fine." Train reassured her. "I dressed her up in one of your preteen dresses and invited her into the party." He grinned. "She's a wonderful dancer."

Fayette smiled warmly at Train. "You've got a good heart, Train."

Train grinned and puffed his chest out proudly.

Alfredo growled. "Well if it weren't for that stupid teenage butler I'd have taught that pathetic maid a lesson long before this party started."

In the fraction of a second, Train drew _Hadis_, shot a bullet at the blade of the sword – which shattered to pieces in response – and the placed his gun back into its holster. "The only one who is pathetic is you." He muttered darkly, his gold eyes flashing with pure fury.

Alfredo stared at the handle of the sword – the only part of it left – in shock. He hadn't even seen the man pull his weapon.

"You dare to come here, for the Princess' hand, and you intend to assault a thirteen year old child – an innocent child, who did nothing to you or to anyone else." Train added, leaving Fayette behind him as he approached Alfredo, his hand ready by _Hadis_, ready to shoot if he needed. "You disgusted me before – but I haven't felt like this for many years. Believe me; it's hard to get me this infuriated." He pulled _Hadis_ out of its holster. "And next time, I won't miss."

"Father?" Fayette asked, turning towards the thrones. "Call for the guards to arrest this man, and his entourage. I won't stand for Sophie to be harmed."

The Queen was sitting on her throne, dumbstruck. She was barely moving. Fayette didn't even choose to speak to her. Alfredo was taken away, his entourage taken away with him – these provided more of a fight as they insisted they had only been following orders.

Train was still stiff, his back straight as an arrow as he stared after Alfredo.

Fayette gently touched his arm. "Train, everything's okay now."

Train softened, but didn't look at her. "You might have married that man. He would have hurt you in such a way that…" He paused, turning his head further away. "I can't imagine it."

"Then don't. I won't marry him."

Train finally turned to her and clasped her bell back into place and he flicked it lightly to make it ring. He smiled. "So that I know I won't ever lose you."

"Never." Fayette replied.

Train smiled and gently took her chin with his thumb and forefinger and pulled her up, closer and closer still until they met. A sweet, loving, longing kiss – they expressed their pain, their near loss and the intense burning of their hearts. His smooth, yet calloused, fingers trailed softly down the backs of her arms to clasp her elbows and pull her closer to him.

Within moments they had forgotten the crowds. Forgot the King and the Queen. They forgot who they were and what they were even doing there. All that they knew was that they were together – and there was no force on earth that could tear them apart ever again.

When Train finally ended the kiss he leant his forehead against hers, his breathing was short and his heart was pounding a painful beat in his chest. "Faye, my beautiful, Faye. From the very bottom of my heart, believe me when I say how much I love you."

Fayette embraced him. "I love you, too."

. : . : . : .

A few days passed and Sven was barely seen – he needed to heal from his taser attack, Eve barely left his side. And when he finally was allowed to get out of bed he celebrated by eating nearly all of the food in the castle.

Whether they knew it or not, Train and Fayette spent any possible moment together. Anyone noticed the change in the way they acted – the continuous smiles on their faces, the instant rise in their attitude the moment their other half walked into the room. They took long walks around the castle grounds and horse rides in the orchids.

They were sitting in the library, Fayette explaining the reasons for a civil war that had been started a century ago.

"But that's such a stupid reason." Train complained. "They didn't even talk about it."

"Well, clearly. That's why they attacked without warning." Fayette said. "But the northern providence wanted more land – which was pretty much the only thing worth coveting back then – so they came in and attacked some areas of large lands over the eastern border. I'll bet you can imagine what happened once the Prime Minister of the Eastern Providence heard about the murder of innocent people."

"He was ready to attack." Train assumed.

"_She_ wanted to talk it out – Callista Bellus was a peaceful leader." She turned the page of the large book in front of them to show him a portrait of a blonde haired woman in a medieval styled dress. "The people of the Eastern Providence were all peaceful as well, under her rule and they didn't need to fight because Bellus would fix a problem before it could begin. She went to the Parliament of the Northern Providence – seeking to work out the problem and the reasons for the senseless attack." Fayette shook her head. "She died – murdered the moment she entered the room."

Train's eyes widened.

"Yet, her son took the initiative to take over for his Mother and he knew that the only way to beat them was to fight back. He saved the Eastern Providence, doing that he knew his Mother would have hated – yet, once it was over he remained as Prime Minister of the Eastern Providence and ruled as his Mother did. And he always maintained the fact that it was his Mother that saved the Eastern Providence. That's why I was named after her." Fayette smiled. "Fayette Callista Yvonne Alvares."

"Fayette."

They both turned towards the voice of the Queen. She was dressed as usual – the height of elegance. And as though guests were to arrive at any moment.

"Mother." Fayette muttered, only willing to acknowledge that she had been spoken to, but she quickly turned back to the book that she and Train were looking over.

"Fayette, I wish to speak with you a moment."

"What about?" Fayette asked.

"You will find out, come with me to my study." Yvonne stated, growing rather short with her daughter.

Fayette sighed and stood up, leaning down to peck Train lightly on the nose before she followed her Mother out of the library and down the vast hallways. Fayette hadn't been in her Mother's study for many years – there had never been a need. But from her memory of the large, extravagant room, not a lot had changed. It was still ornate with gold and silver and warm tones of brown, reds and yellows – the walls coated with paintings far back into her family tree and a wall of books behind a mahogany desk and heavily cushioned chair with a high back. In front of the desk were two smaller chairs that were heavily cushioned as well.

As the Queen took her seat behind the desk she motioned to one of the other chairs. "Please, take a seat, Fayette."

Fayette was obedient, knowing that the more she cooperated the faster this conversation would go and the sooner she could be out of there. She took the seat closest to the window – an old habit from when she was a child.

"I wish to discuss and explain as few things that I have done in the past, if you will agree to listen?" Yvonne asked – still unsure of just how much her daughter would cooperate with.

Fayette folded her legs under herself and leaned back, listening intently – she wasn't about to miss this chance to hear the rehearsed round of ridiculous, ill conceived excuses that her Mother would come up with.

"I should start from the beginning." Yvonne explained and then took in a deep breath, as though trying to build up some courage. "I was born into the Eastern Providence, you know this. But what you don't know is that when I was very young my parents passed away and I was sent to live with my Father's cousin – the Duke at that time. I was a simple ward with no hope of being much more than a worker in the household. Until you're Father came to visit." She sighed. "Back then he was the biggest catch in the country. The next in line for the throne. Highest King of Ourania."

Fayette frowned – not really believing this, but continued to listen.

The Queen continued without noticing Fayette's reaction. "He was to marry the daughter of the Duke, my Father's cousin. She was a little older than I and we got along fine – until Prince Manuel came. She began to push me aside in favour of his company and never asked me for tea in the garden or for a walk in the townships." Yvonne looked up. "I was heartbroken. Not just because of the loss of my good friend, but because I knew that I fancied Manuel as well." She admitted. "And sweetheart, I know now what I have done to you – not to mention the horrible decision for a Prince I chose for you. If I had known –" She paused when she saw that Fayette was staring out the window.

"Mother…you've realised your mistake too late – and I've tried to let you know." Fayette said. "And you've kept me here, a prisoner in a castle. But I know what I want – and that is Train. I'll go where he goes. I'm not about to keep him trapped up in here."

"You're the heir to the throne." Yvonne reminded her. "I can't let you just leave, not without another heir to take your place."

Fayette smiled. "I have a candidate who should be able to fulfil my place well enough."

...

A picture that I have done showing the scene when Train shoots Alfredo's sword is on my deviantart account.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Their flight was fast approaching, the boarding gate was going to close – they were running towards it, waving to the new Princess and the would be Prince.

"Good luck, Sophie!" Fayette called. "You'll do great, I know you will!"

"Farewell, Fayette. I'll miss you." Sophie whispered.

"We'll come and see how you're going!" Train promised.

Once they were on the plane and in the air, Fayette sat in the window seat – excited as this was her first flight on a plane. Technically. Train sat beside her and smiled as she stared out the window and kept telling him what she could see.

He leaned over and pressed his lips into her hair. "For the record, I like the new clothes." He whispered.

Fayette smiled and leaned against him. "I love you."

. : . : . : .

**Seven Months Later**

"Hurry up, you Morons! The siren went off half an hour ago!"

"The police are lazy slobs in this city, there's nothin' to worry about!"

"Wanna bet?"

The five thugs turned around at the feminine voice and they all sneered. The young woman had her long golden hair tied back into an elegant ponytail – the ends of her hair brushing her lower back. She wore a more revealing, black singlet top over a hot pink one, both were tucked into a black mini skirt with black and deep pink tulle. Black, ankle boots were on her feet and white tights on her legs. Around her left thigh was a holster with a silver, gold and black gun resting there – this however was unseen by the thugs.

"Well, well, well." The leader muttered as he walked towards the young woman. "What brings you all the way down here, lovely one?"

"I'm going to kick your asses." She replied, her green eyes sparkling dangerously as the leader of the men stepped closer to her.

He grinned at her response. "A feisty one, I see."

Her casual expression turned into a deadly glare as he took a step too close and she pulled the gun from the holster on her thigh and she pressed the barrel under his chin. "I'd reassess your fantasies, if I were you." She muttered as she slowly cocked the gun, deliberately showing him how serious she was – despite their almost comical height difference.

She saw the movements of the other four thugs and she reached to the silver bell around her neck and gently rang it three times.

"What are you doing?" The leader muttered, his sweating becoming worse and his voice raising a few octaves.

"Calling for help." She replied simply as a figure appeared beside her, jumping in from above.

The figure drew a gun and shot four bullets towards the men, missing their eyes by inches. Each of them fell to the floor clutching their scraped ears and whimpering in pain. "Everything 'kay here?" He asked the girl.

She nodded, not taking her eyes off the thug she was holding hostage. "Can you and Sven take those four with me? Send Eve in to keep this guy in check."

"Sure thing." He replied and left the room.

"The police pay Sweepers like us to take care of the idiotic morons that aren't even worth their time." The woman hissed to the leader. "We pick up the trash they leave behind – but it's good enough, because we get to have the satisfaction of helping a town in need."

A younger girl appeared beside the woman, her short blonde hair was cropped off at the shoulders.

The woman lowered her weapon and uncocked her gun. "Thanks a bunch, Eve."

Eve transformed her arm into a large sword and held it up to the man's throat. "Not a problem, Faye."

Sven appeared with Train soon after.

After placing all of the men in handcuffs, the Sweepers took them all to the Police station. They received their costly bounty and had a small celebration with three-minute noodles in their hotel room.

"Why couldn't we go to a restaurant?" Train whined.

"Because we have to still pay for the car rego and our other bills. And the money not used to pay for accommodation and food for the next week is going into an account that will be there in case of an emergency." Fayette replied.

"She's really made sure that we won't run out of money anymore." Sven added. "I'm glad we found her lying around, huh, Train?"

Train glared darkly at Sven and sighed as he finished his measly dinner. He took Fayette's hand and pulled her from her seat. "Come on, let's go."

He took her to the roof tops again, a flat roof with a bench. The clouds covered most of the stars and the moon, but the night was still bright with the slowly setting sun. They sat down in front of the bench, leaning back against it, their legs dangling off the side of the roof.

"Are you okay, Train?" Fayette asked softly, not sure if it was the right moment to ask him.

He sighed, but smiled warmly. "Yeah, I'm fine." He then produced two bottles of milk from nowhere and handed her one. As he opened his bottle he spoke. "I've just been thinking a lot, that's all."

Fayette looked over as he took a long swig of milk. "Thinking?"

Train smiled. "Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, but – "

"Train."

He grinned cheekily. "But seriously, Faye – it's been months since we've realised what we have. And I've realised recently that I want to give you more. And the life that we have, it's not going to give me a lot of options – especially when I can't even take you out somewhere – just us."

"You have brought me out."

"No, I mean, to dinner – or…I don't know. Buy you things."

"I don't need possessions to make me happy, Train. You know that."

"But I still feel as though I need to, and I want to."

Fayette placed her milk down and took his and place it beside hers so that she could take his hands. "Train Heartnet – love of my life and my world. You're going quite insane."

Train smiled. "I believe I've been insane for quite some time."

"Oh really?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

He took his hands from hers and used them to gently hold her face in his palms. "I've been having these strange feelings inside of me – for nearly a year now. And god, every moment I look at you I feel my heart pound so fast and all I want to do you hold you and kiss you."

"And you can." Fayette whispered, leaning closer to him, her lips parted, waiting.

Train wasted no time. He pressed his lips to hers in earnest, trailing his hands down her body to pull her closer and onto his lap. Her fingers tangled their way into his hair and tugged on it as she fought to maintain the closeness she was looking for.

When they pulled apart, both were panting deeply as they rested their foreheads against the other.

"One day, we'll settle down, I'll marry you and we'll live happily ever after?" Train asked, staring into her eyes.

"Of course." Fayette replied, kissing the tip of his nose. "But let's travel this world first."

"And bag every criminal we come by."

Fayette grinned. "What's travelling the world without some fun experiences?"


End file.
